5 Bastard in eostia
by clownreaper96
Summary: onward with the story
1. Weird Arrival

Things can sometimes be very confusing and strange, especially in a worlds where something like magic is just the daily bread, locked in a cell with no ability to escape a desperate queen thought her plan, did not have much hope that that will work later of all her magical powers had decayed in an incredible way and her cane was no longer in his possession, so she had to make that quick spell, as fast as he could.

-this must work-

She said to herself that woman, she had to make that spell was her last chance the only solution left is to achieve that spell that she never thought she had to do, on her feet is a pentagram drawn with her own blood of that beautiful woman, anyone to see the incredible size of that pentagram would have waited for the woman did not have the courage to cut yourself to do it, but now suicide was a better option than letting those filthy pigs take their purity

-Please Chloe hold on-

Those words was addressed to her assistant a beautiful semi-dark elf with golden white hair, that girl had been taken by the guards a few minutes ago and knowing what he had expected Olga had hurried to implement this plan, because very cruel to say that she is the dark queen she could not allow her faithful assistant to be humiliated by humans once again

Even so Olga Discordia, great magician and intelligent ruler, had not noticed that in her despair she made a small mistake in the ancient elven texts that make up her pentagram, her initial objective was to invoke an army of brainless demons that will help her kill those disgusting mercenaries but she confused the word Armada with the word Hero words incredibly similar in that ancient language, so that text on the staff said exactly.

~ O Dark God that govern the world and the chaos sent to me Heroes to help me fulfill my mission ~

The problem is that in a world like this the heroes simply do not exist, after centuries of war children no longer dream of saving princesses and peoples of horrible dragons the girls no longer had hope that a blue prince with blond hair and shiny sword come out of nowhere to save them, so the dark lords taking very seriously the word heroes began to search in all universes people with such a title on them, it was not necessary for great heroes the simple fact that in the heart of someone said person being considered a hero was enough for the dark lords.

The pentagram lit up making Olga notice that the God agreed to help her, she was relieved of it but quickly another worry came to her, she had not thought about it well but her small cell was not so big as to contain an armada of demons so these Surely they would come out somewhere where they have space, with a deadly smile Olga waited and appeared in the throne room where those pigs were about to rape Chloe.

What Olga did not know is that her spell did not bring any demons to this world ... at least not in the sense that she believed, falling from the sky at an exorbitant speed but protected by a magic veil those heroes that Olga had requested to arrive, a young man with blond hair and a brilliant sword, a creature as noble as powerful and quick, a man tormented by the atrocities lived in a single night, a white-haired man son of a legendary demon and by finishing that In the past, he wanted to be a hero but it only remained a forgotten memory, those five heroes were summoned by accident to that world, but what no one would know was the great impact that his arrival would have on everything that existed.

Lower down inside that gloomy castle hundreds of men watched with remarkable lust the scene that was about to pass before their eyes, in the middle of the place surrounded by several ogres was a young semi-elf, her pride broken that girl was about to be abused again, she just could not help letting out some tears her past was repeated and this time nobody could save her, she wanted to cry screaming in fear and let out that girl full of abuse in her body, but could not do it not could allow to be weak in front of all those scum is more, maybe if she filled their sexual appetites they might not beat their beloved queen, that stupid plan was the only one that came to keep it intact as far as mentally concerned, With a slight fear she felt how that ogre took off her panties and as he had brought his masculine member closer to her intimacy, she trembled before the idea of not only feeling that disgust Rrador felt that he did not do it by his will, but also that the member as big as his head would destroy it. Chloe luckily, destiny decided to help her one more time, and instead of feeling the strong ogress of the ogre she could only feel like the floor behind him trembled before the fall of something huge.

Everyone stared at the scene incredulous, something had fallen from the sky that some came to recognize as people, broke the roof of a castle resist and crushed an Ogre as if an ant will be treated, the dust they caused when falling did not let see with clarity to the people present, all looked incredulous waiting for an answer waiting to see who interrupted his "beautiful" show, the cloud of dust was clearing to see a group so peculiar that left many doubts to all present even the young semi-elf who was about to smile to believe that it had been a force of dark elves rescued, but seeing that several of them seemed human is simply cursed by his bad luck and the leap of hope that grew in his heart to then fall like a stone

Oh for fuck Sake

They said the five at the same time, some of them said it because they had already found themselves in this type of situation, others simply said it for the simple inconvenience of being swallowed by a portal and then expelled in a place they did not know, but strangely none showed fear only discomfort, the blond of them five looked around not recognizing the castle something simple since the only castle in their homeland was that of the princess Zelda and one or the other half destroyed none in such good condition and less with this design, existed in his land, the blue being looked around, that experience had already lived in fact just came to end the problem that had happened to him and immediately got into another, the man covered by a dark coat and with a hat and mask that hid almost all his face I look with great attention

The rest of ogres present, the others maybe did not see it but he felt his thirst for blood and when he looked at his feet he understood why, as for the two White-haired boys, these two only looked at each other, the light-skinned one with a proud smile and the dark skin with a slight boredom mainly due to the fact that if he looked at it it was because the other had begun, while the white-skinned one was observing him for his similarity in the style of dressing.

-I see that my fashion spreads, it suits you well-

who watch him with a clear thirst for blood.

All those who were previously present waiting to see that show now wanted to kill those strange guys especially the white haired and dark skin who watched them as if they were fleas on their way, they were ready to attack when they noticed like the white skin and hair White took off his raincoat and approached the semi-elf girl at his feet, everyone thought he was about to do something to him and those ogres that were supposed to do that came forward with the intention of killing them, but without warning a loud sound flooded the whole room, the ogre's skull had exploded and his brain now adorns the floor, the man dressed in black took out a strange weapon for all present except for some who had already seen that style of weapons before and those were only three of the five that had arrived, the ogre's body fell to the floor at the same time Dante put his Trenchcoat on the girl covering her exposed body, a slight fury was evident in his eyes in those of the five men who did not need an explanation to know what would be the destiny of that young woman they saved by accident.

I'll kill the garbage-

Said The semi-demon with evident will go in his voice, the blond one put to his side taking out his sword he was ready to help Dante in his mission, in the same way the Hunter was next to them, still not being a man of the kind to save lives his virtues made him hate with all his soul those who will not even try an act as disgusting as rape, as for the creature in armor this also joined the group also understanding the situation and feeling the same disgust that the hunter towards those guys, as far as Archer he just thought slowly the situation before joining any side after all the girl could have somehow won that treaty ... to think that he repudiated it, nobody deserved such treaty for very cruel that it was his crime to do that to a woman even if he did something horrible is to show that you are less than she that is why without knowing that group Archer joined him to kill all the enemies that surrounded them And I was thinking of ending them.

As far as Chloe is in her whole life, she never thought she saw something like that, humans, a tall elf, a strange creature was protecting her, they were saving her from all those who wanted to hurt her, the look of each of them towards her was one of grief and of protection and not of lust and hatred as all the other humans and even dark elves looked at it made Chloe feel again in her heart that jump of Hope.

But to someone in the same place all that situation did not make him so happy. Vault knew how to recognize experienced warriors when he saw them and each one of them is, from the young elf to the big boy with the red raincoat and dark skin, each one of them was ready to kill anyone who could come before him and no doubt he could not convince them to join him, somehow he noticed in their eyes that none of them would accept, but that did not make Vault worried after all in the Instead, there are hundreds of men and ogres, those guys could only lose, or so he thought.


	2. Respite

Chloe just could not believe what her eyes were seeing, in front of her those hundreds of men who were ready to watch her being raped and those ogres who wanted to make that reality come to be massacred with such disconcerting ease that leave the leader of those men trembling, for the five guys. These guys would not even serve as a warm up, in their journey they had faced beings of simply amazing powers and impossible for those who live in this world, the blue hedgehog moved with speed between men breaking their necks in a touch fast and precise, the problem in that is that even the fastest horse in the world could not wait one day to reach that dizzying speed.

The blonde dressed in green is not so fast but he is not far behind, he left his shield on his back noticing how a simple step was more than enough to dodge the hundreds of attacks that are sent to him, after a long time fighting only against whole battalions the Hyliano has a habit of fighting against many enemies, the difference is that these guys are cut so easily by his sword that no force exerted on it simply moved it as to remove flies until he hesitated to save his sword and follow fist so as not to uselessly squash that legendary blade.

Something I do not hesitate to do the demi-demon, he did not draw his sword only those guns with infinite bullets and began to shoot right and left towards those guys who fell without showing resistance, although certainly killing humans was not the best for him, the simple fact that they tried to rape that girl was enough to rebel their hatred and their cruelty so the white haired devil hunter lost all its mercy towards them.

For his part the hunter attacked the Ogres directly, but the truth did not even last a movement of his hand towards them made his handsaw cut them like butter and the shots of his weapon instead of stun them as with the monsters of his The world simply killed them, that made little by little everyone in the place began to feel fear towards this peculiar group.

Finally, the dark-skinned Boy had thrown himself in the middle of the fight, unlike the others who held a position and the hedgehog that killed anyone who came too close to him and his allies, Archer cut them precisely more than any of its allies, at a glance the Hunter could notice that this boy is a true expert one of which does not like to prolong battles and that is why he ended up with his enemies of a movement although the truth is that they all did it, although many did not want to.

In a few minutes the whole place was flooded with blood and not with semen as everyone thought it would be at the end of this night, the boys put away their weapons, unfortunately the clothes of all had been stained in such ... massacre, they all looked at that man who was sitting on a throne and who was looking at the whole unbelieving scene, since he never believed something like that possible, Vault looked at his assistant magician Kin in search of a solution, to see how the Hunter raised his weapon in his direction Kin reacted quickly, had to leave that place with their leader, those guys would kill him in seconds even with his magic, this raised a magical barrier which fortunately came to contain the damage, the shot, then the sorcerer completed a teleport spell that always had ready in case of danger, unfortunately none reacted in time or wanted to react because none moved and they just let escape those guys without men they no longer represented a danger or were what they believe.

Well, this was very easy - said Dante while looking at others - By the way, friend fights as well as you dress, I think you and I will be great friends - said this looking at Archer.

I actually feel that this was even too easy - Link said as he approached the semi-elf - Are you okay? -

When she saw him approaching, she backed up, covering herself as much as she could with the white-haired man's coat, that was due to several things, the first was the fear that those five caused her when they saw how easily they had killed a group that could only have been exterminated. for another almost as big and also for the fact that this was a High Elf or at least what she believed he is, not forgetting the recent traumatic scene which is almost victim and reactive all those memories that she always tried hard to save, now the proud Chloe was terrified as a girl in front of some monsters and maybe she is not so wrong.

But an action that took the girl as a surprise was present, the white-haired boy who had borrowed his coat took it without warning and the office as a princess, something that no man would ever have done for her and in fact something that she would not allow but in these moments her mind is so broken that she can only let himself go, the others did not see that strange after all the girl did not stoud up from the floor at all the time so by logic they assumed that she had to have some kind of damage

I suppose the best thing would be to take her to a bed- commented until now the silent Hunter -I feel the scent of someone else in the place ... a woman I will go to see-

Said this before leaving the group, to go in the direction of that smell, seeing that Sonic decided to follow him, after all he wanted to know also what is happening in the place and is more than sure that girl in his state with great difficulty could barely talk, the three other guys stayed with the girl and they started looking for a room to leave her, in fact they separated for a moment to look for supplies and even medicine for that girl leaving the boy named Archer to take care of her, after about minutes of waiting the room in which Chloe is found was opened showing a smiling Olga, Chloe at that moment immediately got up from the bed to kneel in front of her majesty, she saw that the two boys who had left are with she and that also the two Others came back with food and medicine, the two girls sat on the bed and prepared to explain to the boys, who were eager to answer.

Well, first of all, tell me what this place is, because I know enough about parallel dimensions to know that this is not mine and that these guys do not come from mine- Archer said with his arms crossed and supporting his back on a wall

I also know about that, and I could honestly let me enjoy for a few seconds a Hot Dog without being brought to a parallel dimension- said slightly angry Sonic

I would like to know too ... although I had never heard of parallel dimensions- Said a confused Link

For your clothes you seem to come from the past friend, so I guess that in your time those theories are not much, "Dante pronounced taking a piece of dried meat and taking it to his mouth.

As for me is something of the dimensions, but this has nothing to do with those who visit ... although it remains the same a place consumed by corruption and chaos the landscape changes but not the situation- said The Hunter which is the most on the margin it remains

The two girls observed the peculiar group of boys with great interest they did not understand half of what they said, in fact Olga understood less than Chloe herself and that normally is the opposite, she before arriving with her assistant could pass through the throne room and see all the mercenaries killed, she hoped that each one of them were exotic demons that I invoke but were too different from those described in the old books, not only because of their power that is overwhelmingly greater to have done that massacre being only five and without even receiving damage and was also the fact that they thought and communicate with normality something that a brainless demon would obviously not make his incantation went wrong, but seen what was seen that was a good thing.

In normal Olga would not stand to see three humans near her and also a high elf but they were his saviors and until now did not seem to have any malicious intent towards her, that is why it allowed them not only to be in the place but also to would give answer to their questions that and the fact that if she made a comment of more with their current power they would kill her in seconds and now that she recovered her freedom she could not afford it.

Unfortunately I do not know how this is possible, I was supposed to cast a spell to invoke demons to help me defeat those mercenaries that you killed- Olga raised her face observing all those present

Well I do not fail so much, I'm half demon, but I do not think the rest is- Dante said looking at the rest who denied all except for Sonic which simply raised his shoulders

A summoning spell that went wrong ... normally that kind of spell fails by invoking the creature wrongly not bringing to other totally different - said Archer which was the most informed in magic

Exactly- Olga said, she was surprised by the knowledge of that man and pleasantly -But this was not a simple spell, it was more an order, you will see here there are beings called the dark lords, some great wizards of the occult can ask you some I asked them for an army of demons and only you three arrived-

Okay, but how could a request to beings fail? "Superior" - Sonic said as he approached the food to take some things

I do not know, I'm as confused as you are, but at the same time certain that this spell was not returned against me- Olga observed again all those present

I think everyone here wanted to ask this question so I threw myself ... do you know how to return us to our worlds? - said Link which looked hopeful at the girls

Olga shook her head with an expression of regret, although this was not true, she knows very well that she could look for another spell from the dark lords to return them to her world, but doing that would be a waste, those guys are too powerful and useful as if to let them go, just like that, she had to use it a bit more and that is precisely what she wanted to do.

Well, since, we stayed for a while while we searched for the solution, but I have another question just as important- Dante stood up from his chair and approached Olga holding his hand and keeping a wicked smile on his face which made him uncomfortable Olga - Do you have a partner? -

That question caused everyone in the place to let out a heavy sigh, after all in earnest they waited for a serious question from the white-haired man but he only ended up asking that unimportant thing, as for Olga that question took her off guard, not because that it was the first time someone did it, after all the hundred were the nobles who asked her such a question waiting for her to tell them not to try to be that couple, but in those men you could see the lust and the desire to be able that would grant them to have her as a wife, on the contrary, the eyes of the white-haired do not carry or lust, much less ambition, only a blue color that had caused a slight blush on Olga's cheeks, which when she realized that, she removed her hand from Dante and resumed her proud queen's composure that she always carries.

Not to bother, your majesty, could you tell me where we can clean our clothes, "Link had said respectfully to be the only one used to serve royalty

Everyone looked at each other and almost forgot, they were covered in blood from head to toe until the color of the two white-haired was gone by a red one that especially angered Archer because it reminded him of a certain person, Olga nodded and said to the boys where the toilets were, the boys reacted immediately leaving the two elves alone and leaving to take a shower, Olga looked at her assistant who kept in a fetal position covered by the mantle of that guy, without admitting it Olga hated to see Chloe, knowing that no one would witness this show of weakness, the dark queen held the head of her assistant to give her a small kiss on the forehead, Chloe reacted immediately to this with surprise, seeing the smile of her queen Chloe. I recover a little confidence in her which allowed her to stop thinking about what might have happened and what happened to her years ago, she lay down in bed and let herself be carried away by the dream Olga, not wanting to leave her alone, lay down beside her so that in turn she could be consumed by the dream, having a strange confidence in those men.


	3. Explanation

Olga's eyes opened slowly, her eyes took a few seconds to be fully functional allowing her to see how Chloe is embracing her while she sleeps passively, such an act did not provoke the fury of the dark queen rather provoke in her a small smile, tooking Chloe's shoulder and moved slowly taking care not to be too rough, in front of that act the semi-elf opened her eyes watching a smiling and beautiful queen so close that for a moment she thought it was a dream, but that was only for a moment, when she realized that this was reality and what she was doing Chloe stood up like a rallo from the bed and got on her knees on the floor in front of her queen.

Forgive me your majesty, I do not know how I could afford such a thing, punish me if you wish, "Chloe said in a trembling voice

Olga simply denied, after so many years Chloe still had not noticed the special love that her queen had towards her, the beautiful elf got out of bed and headed towards the exit of that room in which the two had slept, Chloe Immediately stoud up to follow her, not before taking the coat of that white-haired man and putting it on so that they did not see her intimate parts that are still in the air.

 **Your majesty ... forgive my weakness, yesterday you almost followed a cruel destiny because I did not know how to protect you- Now Chloe's gaze was directly on the floor** **Even so instead of receiving a reproach or insult she simply felt the delicate touch of her queen's hand caressing her cheeks, Chloe did not remember ever seeing her queen in such a good mood, maybe it was because she no longer had to appear hard to save from her side those demons that betrayed her, or maybe it was because recent events reminded her how much she loves that little semi-elf always ready to defend her from whatever comes, whatever the dark queen had been She showed sweetness to her assistant, who in front of that act could only blush.** **Do not worry, in a way it was also my fault for trusting those damn demons and monsters ... I seriously believed that they would remain faithful without the fear that I normally inspire them, but I was completely wrong- Olga resumed her walk towards the dining room of the castle** **Do not say that, Majesty, those pigs will pay for such an offense and you'll see ... wait, Do you smell that. Chloe's nose lifted a little as she tried to draw more air to know where that tasty aroma came from.** **The two elves got ahead more to enter the dining room, where they were received by a particular scene, sitting as if nothing in a real dining room were those Guys eating things that neither of them ever saw in his life, or at least not in that way, everyone seemed happy or just calm and laughed and celebrated the stories told by others and contrary to the custom of the two women, those stories had nothing to do with sexual acts, they seemed to enjoy telling shameful moments to the others as if nothing, and just mind the two came when the white haired just came to finish telling how once a demon attacked him while he was bathing and had to fight against it, half naked in the city front of such story the mind of Olga immediately began to work something not very common in her, as for Chloe.** **How dare you tell those things in the presence of his majesty Olga, and what they do sitting at a real table that is only for his majesty Olga! - Chloe said furiously making everyone look at her** **Wow, the cute kitten pulled the Claw like that- Dante looked at Chloe with a notoriously relieved smile** **-That means She okay, I was afraid that event traumatized her, she is stronger than** **What looked like yesterday- said the hunter making a smile that showed some unsettling fangs** **All the boys were dressed in normal clothes of this world because theirs was drying after they washed, so you could see the face of the Hunter without problems.** **Join us It turns out that Archer is a genius in the kitchen, it comes to me to prepare the best Hot Dog that I have tasted in my whole life- Sonic raise the food to show them to the girl** **The whole reason, I never thought that someone could cook so well and at the same time be such a good fighter all my respects Archer- say Link while he was taking a piece of chicken to his mouth and savored it with a very remarkable malice** **It's nothing, you can join without problems I did enough for everyone- Archer's words seemed as disinterested as ever** **Not at all, perhaps they think that Her Majesty Olga would come across this strange food and that she would sit on the same table as you, do not even dream about it! - and Chloe's aggressiveness persisted** **Quiet Chloe, if they had wanted to kill us they had all the time we slept to do it, and it does not bother me to share that table with them, after all they saved us they deserve a special treaty from me- Olga approached that table, to take the seat of the queen who was still free courtesy of Link who explained to his friends that that seat had to remain free for the queen** **Well, I spent all my time in the library and did not find anything- Archer approached Olga with a plate full of strange things and a ball of meat** **They are spaghetti, they are good and more of this type- pronounced the hunter seeing the doubt in Olga's face** **Chloe also sat down encouraged by her queen something strange again since the queen always ate sitting alone but it seems on this day she was especially in a good mood, she instead was served the same dish as Link a chicken stock, the two women, before speaking, took that food to their mouths with doubt, only to feel that explosion of flavor, or in centuries of life Olga thought she was trying something so good, as far as Chloe thought she found the definitive food in that simple dish that stops Archer was so easy to do, seeing their reactions all present smiled as they saw how Chloe did not contain herself and began to eat as if she had not done it in days, as for Olga as much as she wanted to do the same she had to keep her queen's composure, so she ate as slowly as always, based on a great clear effort this** **Unfortunately it's all the knowledge I have, I'm sorry- although the guys did not notice Olga's words are lies** **As it will be done, by the way, I could see some troops heading towards a city not far away - said Sonic in a very casual way** **What! Those damn ones already think about attacking the other kingdoms- Olga took a finger to her mouth where she started to chew on her nail** **What about his majesty, these were enemy troops or something? - The elf's attitude took Chloe off guard, which was expected to speak to him with the same disrespect that others** **More precisely the troops of the man that you defeated yesterday, now goes to another kingdom to conquer it - a natural that would not matter to Olga - listen to me, I have to tell you something my kingdom has been at war against another kingdom for centuries, humans, but this war was pointless, it was mostly vindictive attacks or at least that's how it started, humans captured dark elves and used them as sexual slaves, not being able to let that attack the places where they did it- Olga let out a sigh - but they responded to the attack doing the same plunging into a war that lasts many centuries, it is assumed that the man they saw yesterday was here to kill me now that my powers were vacillating, but instead convinced my own army to betray me and now plans to create a realm of sex dominating the whole world-** **The boys looked at Olga with interest, being the most affected by all this Link who never got used to wars in which the two sides have a reason to hurt the other, but to hear the last thing that Olga said this convinced the young man Elf to help her immediately.** **Please, I ask you, help me to kill that man, if he manages to conquer the kingdom to which he went, thousands of men will join him, making his army bigger and finally being able to dominate this kingdom, I have no sympathy for the humans, but I know that you can against that man and to protect my kingdom I am ready to everything ... although it is already fallen- Olga almost gets down on her knees in front of them until she hears a metallic noise on the table** **She could see how the boys took off the clothes they wear to put on their own clothes, it seems the blue hedgehog brought them, the elf looked at Olga and with a smile made him understand that he is totally ready to help him smile others also granted him, the queen without finishing her plate took her cane and approached those boys, they had to arrive as quickly as possible to that kingdom and Olga knew how to do it, Chloe stopped eating and approached her queen which was I had met with the boys in the center of that room** **We will teleport to that kingdom with a spell, we must arrive as soon as possible because the battle may have already begun-** **They nodded and watched as Olga's cane lit up so that a purple light then submerged the place preventing them from seeing, but quickly the smell of food that disappeared and was replaced by the smell of blood made it clear to the Hunter that they had reached their destination , and when the light dissipated everyone could see that yes, the city was being submerged in an awesome chaos, without waiting for directions the five boys separated each one going in opposite directions to the other leaving Olga and Chloe alone** **Her Majesty, she is sure we can trust, they left without even making a plan- Chloe said as she took the arms of a corpse not far away in order to defend her queen** **Quiet Chloe, trust that they can with this- Olga started walking towards a building that seemed intact and at the same time abandoned** **But tell me why your majesty, because it not only helps humans, but also trusts those men, "asked Chloe with doubt.** **The thing about helping humans is pure interest, if I let that mercenary pig fulfill its objective he will have enough armed force to recapture us, I'm just trying to avoid that by frustrating his plans and as for those guys ... you saw it yourself , at no time did you notice lust in their eyes, or even wish they simply help us ... without expecting anything in return- that made Olga come up with a very big question in her mind why those men are like that, what are their stories and where his colossal powers come from** **No doubt they are weird guys- Without noticing it Chloe had caressed Dante's raincoat that he still carries with her and without which he would feel very unprotected as if having that raincoat nearby was the same as having him**


End file.
